Happiness, a recipe
by Green Queen of Clubs
Summary: Sequel to What is missing. A snapshot on the farming Life of Cottia, Esca, Marcus and their son Ronan. Slash, a teeny bit of swaering, Don't like, don't read, but review are always appreciated!


-Marcus?

Cottia trotted across the lane, twelve years old Ronan trailing after her.

-Esca?

She had just finished the supper, and was unable to find the two last inhabitants of the farm. The men went away in the morning, and hadn't come back since. It was a pleasant sunny day. It came unexpected, for it was very late in the fall, and Britain wasn't reputed for its agreeable weather. All the reaping had been completed weeks ago, leaving nothing to do for the day. Cottia recruited her ''nephew'', to help her cook, since she had been inspired by the warmth. _Her_ boys disappeared as soon as she made clear she wouldn't need them. These two would be stuck inside soon enough, they might as well get as much freedom and nature they could before snow and cold imprisoned them. They would drive her and the kid insane, as they did every winter. She smiled fondly. She didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't met them. She would probably be married to some kind of roman noble, force to attend to boring supper and pretend she was happy about it…

-You're going the wrong way.

She started, disturbed out of her thought by Ronan. She hadn't forgotten about him, but his presence was so familiar, he almost felt as a part of her. A very silent part of her. The only silent part of her, since he inherited his two fathers' conversations skills. Poor boy. She turned around, arching an eyebrow.

-And pray tell me, young man, which way should I be going?

He shrugged, but with and infinitesimal smirk. He had spent far too much time with Esca. Marcus wasn't this cocky. He was more straightforward. In a ''I know something you don't'' way. Esca was just more infuriating with his smirk, since he always knew something she didn't. Sometime she wondered if he could read in her though. Maybe he was some kind of super being. Although he should be, to be able to endure Marcus the way he did.

-They won't be by the stables.

She sighed.

-Ronan, they always go by the stables when they want to hide.

He smirk became more pronounced. Now he really looked like Esca. Just what they needed. Two bloody cocky Britons, that she couldn't help but love.

-They go there they want to hide, but want you to find them at some point. When they really don't to be interrupted, they go further.

Cottia frowned. She had known the boys longer then Ronan, but having spent all his life with them, he had a best understanding of them. They were natural for him. Normal. Like, sometimes, their relationship, the strength, the absoluteness of it would weird her out. He never cared. He walked on them shagging more than once, and never seemed phased by it. They had cared more than he did. Which was more than fine by Cottia, she enjoyed them far much when they were silent. After all, Cottia, despite having slept with Marcus, to conceive Ronan, was still a bit phased by hearing them. Which is why they rarely got any action in the winter. At least when she was awake. She really didn't want to know what was happening when she was sleeping. She was having a lot of fun in her dreams, and that was all that mattered. Another reason why she had let them run today. Anyway Ronan didn't care. He loved them more then she had ever seen a child love his parents. She looked in his eyes. He had such an old soul. He was soft and caring, accepting everyone just the way they were. Esca's solemnness, Marcus's goofy periods when he couldn't be serious if his life depended on it- these didn't came often, but were kind of disturbing, he was an ex-Centurion, after all-, and Cottia bossy and slightly hysterics tendencies. She knew without him, they would have fallen apart long ago. Strange after all, since he was the only one that wasn't there at the beginning.

-Well, I still think they are at the stables. If they aren't, you'll be free to bring me wherever you want.

She knew he was probably right, but she couldn't let it go this easily. She had a reputation of stubborn and bossy woman to keep. Anyway, the stables were probably nearer then the place Ronan was talking about.

They arrived at the building, the smell of horses becoming stronger. Ronan staid at the entrance, while Cottia looked inside, finally resigning and coming back to the kid.

-Alright, let's go.

He smiled and turned toward the forest. His long stride denoted a lot of hunts, while he moved soundlessly underneath the trees. She followed a lot less graceful, far noisier. She felt like an elephant trying to follow a panther. After about fifteen minutes of silent walking, they arrived near a river; they stayed by it until they reached a creek. The little pond was surrounded by young trees, and two figures were lying naked in the orange light of an autumn evening. The boys were asleep, a look of utter contentment on both their faces. She smiled fondly at the sight. Ronan passed by her, smirking wickedly at her. He found a little bottle they brought with them, and filled it with the cold water of the river. He threw it at Marcus' face, then at Esca's. They both screamed, and were up on their feet at once, looking around for the culprit. They looked like crazed dog who had been running after a cat to clever for then, that would have ''accidentally'' led them through a waterfall. Instead they found themselves gazing confused at their son, while Cottia was doubling herself from laughter. Ronan chuckled and threw them their-dry- clothes.

-Get dressed before mordryb Cottia remembers to be embarrassed.

Esca caught on and put everything on quickly. Marcus stood there, completely lost until Ronan threw him some more water. He yelped and complied. Then he latched himself at Ronan, pulling him up and throwing the child on his shoulder. He then began marching toward the farm. Cottia had by then calmed herself down to giggles. Esca sighed.

-He's getting older.

-It's the law of life, Esca.

A sardonic smile took lightened up his features.

-I know, plentyn. It's just a bit disturbing.

She smiled once more. As abnormal her boys were, they sounded like any other parents at time.

-Having you for parents, you couldn't decently be expecting him to be normal?

He chuckled, but didn't answer. She didn't need any. They followed the sounds of Ronan's protests over Marcus's treatment.

OxOxOxOxO

Marcus smiled when he caught the scent of Cottia's supper. His son was still trashing on his shoulder, trying to escape his grip. Which was hopeless. They both knew it. Didn't keep him from trying. He as stubborn as Cottia, when confronted with evidence he wasn't happy about. He would fight until he was too tired or fed up. Then he would brood for some time. Then he would go back to his usual cheery self until the next disturbance. Cottia could always say the boy was Esca and his son, but she as much a parent to him. He looked so much like her sometime, it was creepy. He always brought their spirit up. He was the one to get them out of their funk in the middle of the winter, when even Esca wasn't brave enough to venture outside. He was the one to console him when Cub died, after eleven years of loyal and friendly service. He was necessary to him, to them. He was their saving grace, their angel. Three outsiders who couldn't find what they were meant for, he joined them and gave them something common to cherish and spoil.

Marcus dropped his son on a chair, in the dining room. The kid was laughing, but tried to pout, not wanting to give his father reason. Marcus smiled.

-That's what happens when you show no respect to adults.

Ronan snorted.

-It,s not my fault if you and dad didn't come in time, and mordryb had to come looking for you.

-Then you shouldn't have led her to us. Now we have to find another hiding place.

-Tata! If I hadn't found you, you would have missed supper!

Ronan seemed outraged by the idea. For him, missing a meal, especially supper, was the worst fate one could have. Marcus smiled. That his son never missed food comforted him. He wasn't the best farmer around, but he produced enough to give his family full.

-Well, I guess we'll have the next few months to think about that anyway.

Ronan smiled. He jumped to his feet, gave Marcus a quick hug and went to finish prepare the supper.

At this moment, Esca and Cottia entered the house. Esca had this calm, satisfied and serene look on his face. The look Marcus couldn't get enough of. Although, the roman hadn't found yet a look on Esca's face he could get enough of. He had heard other romans, saying they couldn't spend more than a few years with the same person without getting bored. He had been with Esca for nearly fifteen years now and the Briton still hadn't lost his charm to him. Age took nothing of his beauty, the outdoor life and farming keeping his body fit and his eyes alight. He was still Esca, the wild slave he bought, loyal to the point of death, caring more for others than for himself.

Cottia, his little sister, his wife, if you were picky about technicalities. He loved her, not the same way he loved Esca, of course, but he loved her nonetheless. He loved everything about this life. If you had told him, when he was young, that he would finish his days on a farm in Britain, sharing his bed with a freed Briton, married to another woman, whom he considered like a sister, and with a son who was the light of his days. He would a laughed. Or hit you. Probably the latter. He wanted to be a soldier. Nothing else. Any other option would have been insufferable. Anything that wasn't the normal roman way of life wasn't acceptable. Still he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Cottia giggled a bit when she took in his still humid hair, and the goofy grin on his face. She then trotted to the kitchen, to supervise Ronan's work. Esca turned toward Marcus and gave him a quick kiss. He didn't say anything, but his eyes spoke for him. Marcus smiled. Maybe tonight, when Cottia was asleep, he would convince his friend to do it again. Esca was as insatiable as him, if better controlled. The Briton walked slowly toward the kitchen, with his bloody feline walk, the one that made him look like a predator, and taller than he really was. The one that usually turned every nerve of his body on. That bastard. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Marcus smirked and followed. The smaller man would pay, later. He would never do that in front of Cottia and Ronan.

Everyone sat themselves at the table. The dinner was uneventful, calm and happy. Marcus rejoiced in his family.

OxOxOxOxO

Esca stretched himself, enjoying the warmth of the fire. He paused a bit when he felt Marcus hand on his back. Then he leaned toward it, seeking the contact. He knew he acted like a cat, and he was happy about it. Gods knew he loved his family, but he still cherished his independence. He still wanted to be able to take off sometimes, like he did this afternoon. Alone, with Marcus, or Ronan, or less often, Cottia. However, he would sacrifice every liberty he had, if it meant he could keep these moments. The moments where he could just be with his family. Not doing anything in particular. Just existing, loving each other. Without Cottia's nagging, Marcus's antics, or himself being too tired from farm working. These evenings, he felt there is nowhere else in the world he'd rather be. Not with his father and mother. Not in the old Britain, before the Roman invasion. On these evenings, he felt this was the only place where he could _be._ It happened sometimes when he was touching Marcus, when he was hunting with Ronan, when he was cooking with Cottia. Happiness wasn't something that came easily to him, contrarily to Marcus. The Roman could be happy with anything, from a good boiled fish, to be holding the record of the best harvest in the region. Esca, on the other end, if he could be content with not much, needed a lot to be truly happy. Marcus was the first person who had been able to make him smile and laugh. Marcus had accomplished what he thought to be impossible, making him happy, and making him love again. Cottia, became a strange mix between a mother, a sister and a daughter, and taught him to accept the tenderness that came with a woman, a tenderness Marcus had no clue how to achieve. Ronan, Ronan, his pride, his son. He taught him everything. He taught him to hope for the impossible. He had given up on the idea of having children, when he decided to pursue his relationship with Marcus. Cottia, and he was ever so thankful to her, gave him this chance. Ronan taught him patience. He taught him so much, he couldn't even believe it.

Yes, he knew he sounded sappy, it was too much happiness, it couldn't be real. It wasn't always like that. He had days when he couldn't endure Marcus anymore, when he wanted to shove him in a wall and run away. Some days when he wanted nothing but to shout at Cottia to leave him the fuck alone. Some days he was so afraid that their slightly dysfunctional and abnormal family would mess up with Ronan, he could barely breathe. Cottia, Marcus, and Esca had chosen this life. Not the kid. He didn't choose this. He shouldn't cope for them. But right now, everything seemed fine. Everything would be fine.

He turned to Marcus, who had raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. Esca looked at him fondly, and smiled sweetly.

No, he wouldn't trade this for all the gold in the world.

OxOxOxOxO

-You seemed in a very good mood today.

Esca could feel Marcus's voice trough his back, which was pressed against the other man's chest. Marcus's hand were wandering over his body, caressing his thighs, his chest, his arms. His wasn't sexual, it was slow, sweet and loving. It was promising pleasure, but not forcing it. The desire would come at some point, but they weren't in a rush. Esca smiled and arched a bit, inviting Marcus to explore a bit more. After all these years, they could nearly read in each other's thoughts. Even if Marcus tended to ignore Esca's when they weren't in tune with his. Anyway, Marcus gladly complied, still waiting for Esca's answer.

-Must be the sun.

The Roman chuckled, sending interesting vibrations to Esca.

-Of course, the sun. The last warm day of autumn is always welcome, especially when he isn't expected.

Esca sighed when Marcus reached a particularly sensitive spot. He turned around and gaze into Marcus' brown eyes. His lover seemed surprise by the quite sudden change of mood, raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

Slowly, deliberately, savoring the words he so scarcely pronounced, no matter how much he felt them.

-I love you.

Marcus almost melted. His smile was radiant.

-I love you too.

Esca leaned toward his lover, and kissed him. Kissed him, with all he was worth. And Marcus answered likewise. Ever so slowly, it became more passionate, more sensual. It was teasing, and demanding, and everything a kiss should be on a beautiful fall night. Marcus' hand were traveling lower and lower, betraying the need he wasn't yet pouring in the kiss. Esca moan in a low voice, pressing himself flush against the other man. They were both getting harder, but stayed silent. They could get away with love making as long as it was quiet, otherwise Cottia would complain about the loss of her beauty sleep, at what Esca never could help inquiring who she had to be beautiful for.

Their foreplay stretched over nearly an hour, both of them wanting to feel _everything_there was to feel. Finally, Marcus penetrated Esca, and it felt as could as it had the first time. As right. As perfect. If Rome thought that perfection was a well-trained army of young and strong solider, they had never been loved by Marcus. It couldn't hold a candle more than a politician could be honest. It was impossible. Esca sighed and shut up a shout by devouring Marcus' mouth. They moved together, not as one being, but as two being that had finally found a place where they could understand each other perfectly. A place where they were neither Roman nor Briton, hunter nor soldier. Just two men who wanted to love and be loved. And that must be the recipe of happiness.

**That's it for today! Please review! Is it good? I don't know if I should continue this serie, or if I did pretty much everything I could do with it? Let me know!**


End file.
